The Curse That Comes With Having Wings
by CrYpTiDkId13
Summary: When Christian's sister is kidnapped by Itex, he follows them to Death Valley in an attempt to rescue her, but instead gets himself captured and experimented on. After two years of running he meets people who are like him and they become a new flock. That's when Itex starts to them down. Rated T for language and some violence. Enjoy.


The fists came down on me again. I was knocked back down to the ground as they hit me. I felt a rib crack and my nose break. Blood poured down from my nose making a small pool below my face and the fists stopped. The assholes around me laughed as I once again struggled to get up, then one of them kicked me right between the eyes. My vision went kind of blurry as one of them grabbed me by the shirt and slapped me in the face.

"You think that beating was bad? Look at my girlfriend again man, you might not live through it." He punched me again and I lost consciousness.

I woke up again in the nurse's office with an ice pack on my forehead. I sat up slowly, pain coursing through my body, and got up from the uncomfortable bed I was laying on. I grabbed my backpack that had been placed next to me by someone, and limped out of the nurse's office, down the empty hallway and out of the school building. I kept going for a couple of blocks and found Sydney right outside her school where we were supposed to meet.

"Who did it this time?" she asked. My sister was used to seeing me like this unfortunately. I came to get her from school every day and maybe ninety percent of the time I was either covered in my own blood, I had a black eye or I collapsed from the pain, unable to stand any longer.

"Just drop it okay?" I muttered. I saw annoyance in her blue eyes, blue eyes that looked just like mine, but she didn't ask again. We started walking in the direction of home but a red car pulled up next to us. "Oh yeah, dad's got us this weekend," Sydney said. I groaned. My father, or Heath as I called him, was the last person I needed to deal with today cause to be honest, I seriously doubt he actually loved me, much less liked me. I got treated like trash when I was at his house while Sydney got treated like a princess. Why? Your guess is as good as mine.

We got into the car, me a little more reluctantly then Sydney, and Heath started driving toward his house. He happily talked to Sydney, ignoring the fact the I was obviously really hurt and not even bothering to see if I was okay the whole way. We got to Heath's house and I immediately got out and started running. I made it maybe three blocks down the road before collapsing. I just stayed there on the ground for a few minutes until Sydney found me laying there.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. She may have been only eight but she was already better at this whole family thing than Heath. She loved everyone in the family no matter who they were or what they had done in the past. Hell, she cared about Heath's crazy brother and he drug dealer who was wanted in three countries. I always felt that Sydney and mom were the two people I could tell anything to.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," I said grimly.

"School or dad?" I shook my head.

"Life." Syd gave a little surprised gasp.

"You're kidding right?" She sounded scared but I shook my head again.

"In case you haven't noticed, I get jumped almost daily at school and I have a... a da... I have Heath who doesn't give a rat's ass about me!" I snapped. "Honestly, if it weren't for you and mom, I would've killed myself a long time ago." Upon hearing this Sydney stood up and smacked me on the back of the head.

"Stop talking like that! You know I can't take it when you talk like that!" She was actually starting to tear up a bit and I immediately started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I lied. "I'm just mad that's all." Sydney didn't seem too satisfied with my false statement but just accepted it.

"We better get back or dad will throw a fit," she said. I grunted in response. We stood and were about to start walking when a black van pulled up next to us. Two pretty muscular guys got out and grabbed Sydney. I tried to stop them but one of them slammed me into the side of the van while the other threw Sydney into the van. The two guys got into the van and started to drive off with Sydney screaming for help in the back. I got up and ran after the van, literally running on pure adrenaline. When the van slowed to make a turn, I grabbed the door handle and tried to get it open but the guy driving had another idea. He opened the door and steered to the side of the road and ran me into a stop sign post, sending me to the ground hard.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with bandages around my chest, a patch on my forehead and an IV hooked up to my arm. I looked around. There was a man sitting in the chair next to me. He was African American with short hair and a police uniform on.

"Marcus?" The man looked up and smiled. I was glad Marcus was here. He was nineteen and training to become a cop. His parents and my mom had been friends for a long time and he had known me since I was born. I had always looked up to him and seen him a a father figure, and to be honest, I found it more fitting that he was here instead of Heath.

"Hey man, you're awake," he said. "You really got knocked around pretty badly yesterday." I was confused.

"Yesterday?" His smile faded a bit.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? Sydney..." he stopped for a second as if wondering how to say what was on his mind but suddenly it all came back to me. Sydney had been kidnapped and I had been hurt trying to get her back.

"Oh my God," I said horrified. "Did you find the van?" Marcus ran his hand through his hair (or at least tried) and shook his head.

"No but we found it on some traffic cameras, maybe we'll get it's license plate number," he said. _Well at least there's still hope,_ I thought laying back. I was trying to calm down a bit but then Heath burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. Marcus stood up and put himself between us.

"Heath this isn't a good time, he's resting." Heath looked at Marcus in disgust.

"Get out of my way! He let my daughter get kidnapped! How can you defend him?" Marcus didn't budge.

"Heath, if you don't leave this room I'll be sure you spend the night in a jail cell." Heath just laughed.

"On what charges?" This time I spoke up.

"Child abuse!" I yelled at him. "I've told Marcus everything, and I was sure to be very descriptive about how you beat me every time you feel I haven't vacuumed well enough or when ever I get anything lower than an A in school! If I wanted to I could have Marcus arrest you right now!" Heath looked at me shocked before turning to leave, but before he did he had one last thing to say to me.

"You're a little shit. Sydney's gone and it's your fault!" Marcus had had enough and started to push Heath out of the room. He was out there for a few minutes but came back to find me unhooking the IV.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in a more shocked tone than angry.

"I'm getting my sister back," I said. Marcus looked a little concerned.

"You can't just walk out of the hospital..." he started to say but I cut him off.

"Watch me. I can't just sit in a hospital bed while those guys are doing God knows what to her Marcus! I'm going to look for them and you can't stop that, so don't try. Help me instead. Give me the license plate number as soon as you get one, help me follow them, give me a gun..."

"Whoa! I'm not giving you a gun man!"

"What if that was your sister out there?" That made Marcus stop. He didn't say anything for a minute but when he did he sighed.

"Look I'll ask the chief about the plate number and I, and I alone, will follow it. It's too dangerous for you but I'll drop you off at my house, you can stay there while I'm going after Syd and while Heath has some time to cool down okay?" I reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Later that night Marcus and I were at his house when he got a call from the police chief. The van that had kidnapped Sydney was driving toward California. Marcus got into his uniform and grabbed some weapons before telling me to go to bed and that he'd be back soon.

While he wasn't looking, I grabbed one of his pistols and snuck into the back of his car. He didn't notice and soon we were headed to California.

**Hope you liked Chapter 1. Wings are coming soon. Review and please check out my other story The Second Apocalypse that I'm co-writing with moonshadow427, and moonshadow's story The Chimera.  
**


End file.
